Les dimanche matins
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Un réveil matinal tout en douceur, un peu paresseux, qui se finit avec Oswald sur le ventre, le sexe d'Ed entre les cuisses...


Les réveils dominicaux étaient définitivement les plus agréables

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Oswald se permettait une petite rétrospective de sa vie, et s'émerveillait de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Après tant de déboires et de luttes acharnées pour simplement survivre, il vivait des jours relativement paisibles auprès de celui qu'il aimait – relativement, parce qu'il était toujours parrain de la Pègre et qu'en dépit de toute bonne volonté, cela amène inévitablement quelques accidents de parcours. Mais Ed et lui faisaient désormais front commun, ce qui leurs permettrait de survivre à n'importe quelle tempête, il en était entièrement persuadé.

Avec un ronronnement de plaisir paresseux, il pressa davantage son dos contre son amant, caressant la main de celui-ci qui reposait contre sa hanche sous les couvertures. Il la prit entre ses doigts et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser léger comme une plume, sans le réveiller.

Soudain, il réalisa que quelque chose de dur appuyait contre ses fesses. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner de quoi il s'agissait et Oswald sourit en se frottant lentement contre la bosse à l'entrejambe d'Edward dans le vague espoir d'obtenir une réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre car Ed émit un grognement, avant de sortir progressivement du sommeil.

« Oswald », marmonna-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

\- A ton avis, souffla le Pingouin en continuant ses lentes ondulations sous les draps.

Il sentit Ed l'embrasser dans les cheveux et son bras se resserrer autour de lui. Aussi, il commença à accompagner ses mouvements, son érection se faisait plus insistante contre la croupe d'Oswald.

Ce dernier guida la main d'Edward jusqu'aux boutons de son pyjama. Ed comprit bien évidemment le message et ouvrit docilement le pantalon. Oswald lui fit également baisser son sous-vêtement, assez pour dénuder ses fesses.

\- Est-ce que tu veux..., commença Ed en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Oswald, effleurant ses bourses.

\- Non, déclara le Pingouin avec fermeté.

Il appuya davantage son fessier contre le sexe tendu d'Edward, encore prisonnier de son propre pantalon de pyjama, puis murmura :

\- Laisse-moi juste...hn.

Sans attendre qu'il poursuive, Ed l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant frissonner ensuite il libéra son sexe durci pour le blottir entre les fesses tendres de son amant.

\- Tu peux rouler sur le ventre, s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Oswald s'exécuta lentement, afin que le corps d'Ed suive son mouvement et reste collé contre le sien. Une fois l'un sur l'autre, Ed s'appuya sur ses coudes pour éviter de trop écraser Oswald, et ondula lentement des reins.

Oswald gémit et resserra les cuisses sur le pénis raidi d'Edward. Ce dernier émit un grognement de plaisir, coinçant les jambes serrées d'Oswald entre ses genoux. Il continua ses va-et-vients, plongeant son sexe dans la chaleur moite et accueillante sous les fesses d'Oswald, contre son scrotum.

Les doigts d'Oswald se crispèrent sur l'oreiller et Ed les couvrit avec les siens.

\- C'est bon, siffla-t-il en accélérant sensiblement.

Oswald couina faiblement contre le drap. Ed fourra son nez dans ses cheveux noirs pour inhaler son odeur en jouissant. Il soupira longuement, la respiration haletante, en se délectant de l'odeur de shampooing et de musque. Il embrassa le délicat occiput d'Oswald et se redressa pour atteindre la table de chevet dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Il en tira un paquet de mouchoirs, et s'empara de l'un d'eux pour essuyer les résidus de son plaisir entre les cuisses de son amant. Une fois sa tâche accomplie et le mouchoir souillé jeté dans le tiroir – il s'en occuperait plus tard – il se recroquevilla à nouveau avec délice sous les couvertures aux côtés d'Oswald, laissant celui-ci venir blottir son visage contre sa clavicule.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota le Pingouin en fermant les yeux, ses cils effleurant la peau sensible d'Edward.

Ed l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne se lassait décidément pas de l'embrasser.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que vivre et respirer. Plus que les étoiles dans le ciel. Plus que quiconque a jamais aimé qui que ce soit sur cette Terre et sur les autres – s'il y en a.

Il perçut le sourire d'Oswald contre sa clavicule à cette déclaration, et soudain il le sentit couvrir son torse de petits baisers humides avec effusion, ses petites mains froides caressant son cou et ses épaules avec empressement, comme pour témoigner davantage de son affection. Il l'enlaça étroitement et lui massa la tête pour le calmer, s'émerveillant de l'intimité de ce contact ainsi que de la fragilité du crâne sous sa main large.

\- Restons encore un peu comme ça, tu veux bien ?

N'obtenant qu'un « hmm hm », d'approbation en guise de réponse, il sourit à son tour, fourrageant une nouvelle fois avec son nez dans les cheveux soyeux d'Oswald, et il ferma les yeux également.

Rien de tel pour commencer un dimanche ensoleillé qu'une bonne grasse matinée dans les bras de l'être aimé.


End file.
